Rayne's Reign (as coordinator)
by Axel-Rize
Summary: Rayne, an up and coming coordinator looking to follow his dream of competing at a Grand Festival starts his journey here in Azure Town. i appreciate all comments


The song I listened to while writing this is "My Song" from Angel Beats, and it is meant to be reciprocated in the acoustic guitar in-story so I'd appreciate if you could listen to it while reading on youtube or something since I can't link it -.- I understand if not.

* * *

CHAPTER. 1: Snowball's Chance in Hell

Clad in dark crimson cargo jeans, a similarly dark blue blazer and a pale yellow shirt, Rayne sighed sweeping a hand through his messy crimson hair. Even from within the waiting room the crowd would've been able to be heard despite the TV showing the audience as they introduced the judges for this contest. First up was the local Nurse Joy from the Azure City Pokemon Center with the typical nice and caring attitude, Next was some video game designer from a far away region that Rayne wasn't familiar with but the man named Kojima seemed like a nice though serious man, and last was the man who always said some version of "Remarkable", he annoyed the living hell out of Rayne so he never bothered to catch the man's name. After the judges were seated the first contestant went up to preform however Rayne was focused on his own performance at the moment.

His gaze was brought to the custom pokeballs set into the top of his backpack-turned-guitar-amp while it's guitar sat slung over his shoulder. For the first round of performing, Rayne planned on using Aurora, his Glaceon to wow the crowd and get a strong start then Corona and Plasma, his Arcanine and Luxray, for the second round of the contest which was typically some form of double performance. Receptively each of their balls were stylized for their type; Aurora's top seemingly made of crystalline ice, Corona's was shaped like a twisting torrent of flame forming the dome, while Plasma's was crafted as a blue cover with a coat of black paint with lightning designs etched across it. He had faith in his pokemon but his own nerves weren't as solid as a Metagross.

With a light sigh Rayne reached into the left pocket of his bag rummaging for a Cheri Berry out of the assortment of Cheri, Kuo, Iapapa, Sitrus, and Figy Berries and once found he popped it into his mouth sucking on the semi-spicy fruit. With the taste of fruit easing some of his nerves he closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall as a heavy rock riff started within his mind. His music played in his mind going over the performance he had sat up for his pokemon, the entirety of the performance would be like a dance, each of his pokemon's actions synching up to the sound of the music, however that's where his confidence ended, he didn't think he would be able to play the music as it needed to be played.

Rayne's reverie was ended however once he felt a tap on his right shoulder, and his right eye opened in response taking the appearance of the Ace standing next to him a with a small smile on her face. "Can I help you with something miss?"

"My name is Eria and you have Berry Juice on your cheek," the girl replied before abruptly leaning close to Rayne and licking the Berry juice that had seeped passed the edge of his lips from the Cheri. The sudden intimacy shocked Rayne making him jump almost wrecking his amp as he looked at her more closely with a strange assessing look. Eria was dressed in a black top and ragged jeans tied around her waist with a belt, her cerulean blue hair was draped down her back to her mid-back while her skin maintained a dark tanned mocha. "Oh and since I'm last on the performing list, you're up for your turn, better huuurrryyy~~~"

Now that Rayne was paying attention he noticed that she was right and the flashing indicator with his number fifteen. Nearly falling to his face, Rayne grabbed his bag running down the hall to the north side entrance to the stage waiting for his intro. The crowd was worked up from the previous performers and he could hear it echoing across the stage. With a quick sigh he composed himself retreiving Aurora's ball from the bag and rolling it in his palm smiling lightly feeling the chill from within.

"Now here is our new up and comer, Coordinator 15, Rayne from Ecruteak City in the Johto Region! From his entree form this is his first official competition so please give him a round of applause!" The announcer came on welcoming Rayne to come out to perform his piece. With a lightly tightened grip on Aurora's ball, Rayne walked out to center stage looking out at the crowd before his gaze fell down to the judges watching him, each with their own expressions; Joy with a small smile, Kojima with a narrow expectant gaze, and the other man with the same dumb grin. The crowd fell silent as he set down his amp connecting it to his guitar as it connected to the intercom system in the building and he set it to medium volume and acoustic. After taking a breath as he pressed the button on Aurora's ball releasing her to the audience.

As the telltale burst of sound and light went off filling the stage Rayne took his stance and started to pick at the strings starting with a slow elegant riff while the flash disappeared leaving a thick cold mist in its wake with Aurora curled up in it's depths. The combination of the icy mist, glimmering light, and Aurora's own light blue fur made her shimmer as her eyes slowly opened and a soft cute yawn would grab an "awe" from the audience.

"What a wonderful start with a unique method of performance by Rayne and a cute yawn from the arctic beauty of Aurora, Rayne's Glaceon!" Rayne smiled small glad that his Glaceon had captured the audience's hearts so early on, with a swift wave of his fingers he started a chord that Aurora quickly followed with a cry that started low and soft escalating with the intensity of the chord Rayne played. As Aurora's cry hit its vibrato and began to make the very air reverberate with her cold soft sound and the temperature soon followed, snow slowly began to drift through the air swirling around both Aurora and Rayne as the stage became engulfed in Blizzard leaving enough visibility to only see the stage and Rayne.

"Wow incredible, Aurora pulled off creating a blizzard while singing along to Rayne's guitar and seemingly vanishing into the snow, no doubt due to its Snow Cloak ability." The melody carried on as the blizzard blew around Rayne while Aurora was literally lost in the chilled wind. The sudden exclamation of the judges made Rayne's lips lift as he closed his eyes and continued playing. Over at the judges Aurora had emerged from the blizzard like a ghost nuzzling Kojima and pecking Joy's cheek before leaping back into its cloak of snow. The sound of the strings slowed to a low hum before slowly growing into a steadily increasing tempo as the snow shifted in mid-air starting to deliberately swirl around a dark spot at center stage, Aurora sat with its mouth wide and eyes closed as if it was singing again however a solid black sphere crackled with purple arcs of electricity over its surface.

"Amazing, Aurora used its blizzard to cloak its approach to show its affection to the judges before beginning to a charge a Shadow Ball, a rare technique for a Glaceon." The colder air granted by the blizzard made the purple arcs of energy around the shadow ball engulf the black orb in a brilliant purple light before it was launched straight up into the air, the pulse alone disturbed the air and froze the snow in mid-air. While the orb flew up drawing the crowd's attention, Rayne quickly dragged another riff down the strings and Aurora's tail burst into a blue aura of water as the dark ball fell back to earth leaving a spectral trail.

The purple glare shone on Rayne and Aurora illuminating them in shades of violet and that very illumination showed Aurora's eyes were closed. With a final ending note, Aurora twisted her body low leaving a glowing trail of risen water behind its tail before lifting itself higher standing on a single paw as her water clad tail smashed into the falling sphere of dark matter creating a purple shock-wave riddled with rivulets of water spreading from the point of impact. The violet burst of charged water sucked in the ice that hung in mid-air freezing the web of purple water into a shadowy filigree of ice that hung over Rayne and Aurora for a short amount of time before slowly shattering and vanishing up into the air. After several seconds of silence the crowd roared, Rayne sighed in relief as Aurora jumped onto his shoulder nuzzling him happily mewing soon though both her and the crowd quieted down.

"Well that was certainly spectacular to say the least," Joy was the first to respond with a soft smile as her gaze watched both Rayne and Aurora. "I feel that your performance utilized rare techniques for a Glaceon and utilized them very well Rayne, you certainly have impressed me and I look forward to seeing you excel in this competition."

The compliment brought a bit of color to Rayne's face, however as the man who Rayne couldn't bother to learn the name of started to talk Rayne gently scratched Aurora's chin and neck before glancing back at the judges for Kojima's opinion. "I think that you shouldn't let compliments go to your head, some friendly advice to a newcomer, if you were a more seasoned coordinator I'd say you were in over your head, All in all, your use of your pokemon's own natural ability with your Glaceon's Snow Cloak was impressive and your use of physics with the moves you use is a great combination, I genuinely look forward to your next performances Rayne."

"Thank you both for your incite on my performance." With a wide grin and a bow, Rayne bowed to the crowd and judges as the room filled with a heavy roar of cheers. Leaving with the heavy roar at his back, and his Aurora on his shoulder were all he needed to keep going.

* * *

see the results of Rayne's first performance in the next chapter!


End file.
